


Lonely Hearts - traduzione

by keith_jagger



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Dead People, Detective Noir, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Past Drug Addiction, Prostitution, Seduction
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_jagger/pseuds/keith_jagger
Summary: Keith è un detective in una New York City degli anni '50. Un giorno viene chiamato per una scena di un crimine avvenuto in un bordello di Harlem ed è tenuto ad indagare sul raccapricciante omicidio di una prostituta.Mentre è immerso nelle indagini, incontra un'affascinante e bella prostituta che gli fa cambiare la sua morale... peccato che sia un ragazzo.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonely Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224088) by [AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke). 



> Questa è una traduzione che l'autrice mi ha permesso, molto gentilmente, di portare avanti. Spero vi appassioni come l'opera originale ha appassionato me.  
> Penso che la coppia formata da Mick e Keith sia semplicemente adorabile, davvero, la loro amicizia è splendida, e tradurre tutto questo mi ha divertita parecchio.  
> Comunque, ora vi lascio alla storia.  
> A presto,  
> -Alexia

New York City – 1957  
  
Fino a quel momento era stato un venerdì quasi del tutto calmo, con nulla da fare ad eccezione delle scartoffie delle settimane precedenti. Era un lavoro che Keith non sopportava, ma serviva che qualcuno lo facesse. In realtà il lavoro alla scrivania, nonostante fosse fastidioso, era preferibile ad essere fuori sotto la pioggia battente che non si era attenuata per niente nelle ultime ore.  
  
Lavorava nella squadra del vice direttore da due anni, muovendosi e facendo appostamenti, ricercando i criminali. Aveva affrontato casi terrificanti e davvero entusiasmanti, e a volte aveva dovuto prendere parte a lavori sporchi, soprattutto sotto copertura. Era tornato a casa con le nocche insanguinate più di un paio di volte, e aveva preso delle cattive abitudini mentre indagava su un cartello della droga.  
  
La cocaina, le pillole e tutto quell’alcool gli avevano costato il matrimonio e quasi la sanità mentale, dopo che sua moglie se n’era andata in Florida dai suoi genitori con il loro bambino. Non vedeva suo figlio da quasi un anno, ma almeno con la sua promozione a detective ed il suo trasferimento ad omicidi aveva avuto qualcosa per distogliere la sua mente da tutte le cose che aveva fatto nella sua vita.  
  
Era riuscito a rinunciare alle droghe perché gli stavano distruggendo quel poco che aveva di sano in sé, e aveva bisogno di una mente lucida per la maggior parte del suo lavoro. Tuttavia, l’alcool era ancora il suo fedele compagno ogni notte dopo i suoi turni, così come le sigarette, alle quali non riusciva a dire di no.  
  
Proprio mentre si stiracchiava pigramente sulla sua sedia, il suo compagno Murphy arrivò correndo attraverso il corridoio principale[1]. Aveva circa trent’anni, alcuni in più di Keith, ed era un ragazzo robusto, con un ciuffo di voluminosi capelli ricci e una morale notevole. Era uno di quei bravi ragazzi che pensavano sempre in bianco o nero, non lasciavano spazio alla corruzione, al ricatto o ai metodi non etici.  
  
Murphy era un ragazzo autentico, con dei principi semplici, e Keith lo amava per questo, anche se si scontravano regolarmente per opinioni divergenti. Se ci fosse stata l’occasione, Keith avrebbe preso un proiettile per lui, perché era assolutamente certo che Murphy avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
  
“Dobbiamo andare, amico”, dichiarò a Keith. “È stata trovata una donna sventrata in un bordello ad Harlem”, continuò, mentre Keith prendeva la pistola ed il cappotto.  
  
“Sembra divertente…”, commentò Keith, tirandosi su il bavero del cappotto come se offrisse protezione dalla pioggia quando lasciarono la stazione di polizia e si affrettarono verso la loro auto.  
  
Inizialmente la scena del crimine non sembrava preannunciare un omicidio La stanza del bordello dove era avvenuto il delitto era scarsamente illuminata e squallida. Un letto matrimoniale era appoggiato ad una parete, c’erano due poltrone viola e vestiti appesi ovunque – principalmente abiti semitrasparenti e lingerie.  
  
Quando Keith l’aveva richiesto, qualcuno aveva portato una lampada da terra per illuminare il corpo femminile nudo e immobile di una ragazza di vent’anni di nome Cassie, sdraiato nel letto. Giaceva a panca in giù, con entrambe le mani incatenate al poggiatesta con le manette. La sua testa dai folti capelli biondi era girata verso destra, gli occhi verdi senza vita erano spalancati e le sue labbra erano colorate con un rossetto rosa troppo luminoso, in contrasto con il pallore che aveva tutto il suo corpo.  
  
C’erano dei lividi sul suo collo, e se non fosse stato per le lenzuola imbrattate di sangue e per il fatto che alcuni frammenti di intestino uscivano da sotto il suo fragile corpo, Keith avrebbe preso in considerazione l’opzione che fosse stato del sesso estremo che era finito incredibilmente male. Ma, a quanto pareva, avevano a che fare con un omicidio abbastanza disgustoso.  
  
“Abbiamo bisogno di analisi forensi”, affermò Murphy, e Keith annuì, mentre apparentemente la notizia di ciò che era successa si stava diffondendo in tutto il bordello. Fuori dalla porta, alcune ragazze piangevano e lui sentiva voci sommesse di persone che cercavano a calmarsi a vicenda.  
  
Prima di ispezionare il corpo, avevano consigliato al proprietario del bordello di chiudere a chiave la porta e di non lasciare che nessuno andasse via senza permesso. Non c’erano molte stante, prostitute o clienti in giro, per fortuna, ma avevano comunque bisogno di un bel po’ di tempo per interrogare tutti quelli che potevano avere sentito o visto qualcosa.  
  
“Farò un paio di telefonate, chiamo qualcuno che ci possa dare una mano qua”, disse Murphy, e Keith si offrì di iniziare ad interrogare alcune persone, partendo ovviamente dal proprietario del bordello, un tipo grasso e calvo di nome Wes Jennings.  
  
A quanto pareva, non aveva idea di chi fosse salito per l’ultima volta in quella stanza con Cassie, perché la “discrezione” apparentemente era “qualcosa alla quale i nostri clienti attribuiscono un valore elevato”.  
  
Keith alzò gli occhi sentendo quelle parole. Ovviamente era così, nulla doveva mai essere facile.  
  
Tuttavia, annotò tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto eventualmente aiutarli nelle indagini e poi disse a Jennings di chiamare in stazione ogni volta che voleva se avesse ricordato qualcosa di importante.  
  
Mentre prendeva le scale che avrebbero portato al piano superiore, si accorse che la maggior parte delle persone che prima era in giro si era ritirata nella propria stanza. C’erano solo due ragazze, una asiatica ed una dai capelli rosso fuoco, che indugiavano ancora, con un’espressione piuttosto sconvolta.  
  
“Andate nelle vostre stanze, non c’è nulla da vedere qua”, disse Keith, proprio mentre Murphy tornava dal luogo dove aveva fatto le sue telefonate.  
  
“Il medico legale arriverà presto, insieme ad almeno altri tre colleghi che ci aiuteranno con gli interrogatori”, annunciò.  
  
“Okay, io inizio e tu li aspetti?”, volle sapere Keith.  
  
Il collega annuì. “Sì, direi di sì. È meglio iniziare dalla fine del corridoio, così sapremo più facilmente chi abbiamo già interrogato”, suggerì.  
  
Keith concordò con lui, e percorse l’intero corridoio, superando circa otto o dieci porte. Poi bussò. “NYPD, apri”, affermò, tenendo pronto il suo distintivo, per ogni evenienza.  
  
Poiché non accadde nulla e non sentì nemmeno dei rumori dall’altra parte della porta, bussò di nuovo, più forte. Alla fine, sentì qualcuno muoversi ed avvicinarsi per aprire la porta.  
  
Keith si aspettava una ragazza giovane, ma in realtà si trovò davanti un ragazzo, come si accorse dopo avere controllato più volte. Sembrava essere di pochi anni più giovane di lui. Aveva dei bei lineamenti, quasi femminili, e labbra incredibilmente pieni e grandi. I suoi grandi occhi verde acqua contornati da una spessa striscia di eyeliner scuro lo scrutavano, un po’ confusi. Era a piedi nudi, indossava pantaloni attillati di pelle nera che mostravano chiaramente il suo rigonfiamento, ed il suo torso ben allenato, ma snello, era nudo, meno che per un boa costituito di piume rosa brillante che gli pendeva attorno al collo.  
  
Keith dovette sbattere gli occhi un paio di volte, perché non era quello che si aspettava. Nonostante si fosse recato in case chiuse sin troppo spesso, specialmente nel periodo successivo alla partenza di sua moglie, non era mai stato in un bordello dove c’erano anche prostitute di sesso maschile[2].  
  
“Ciao, bellezza. Chi ti ha mandato quassù, tesoro?”, chiese il bel ragazzo con voce sommessa. “Mi piace scendere ed avere voce in capitolo su chi sale qua con me”.  
  
“Non sono un cliente”, ribatté Keith a denti stretti, sventolando il distintivo sotto il naso del ragazzo.  
  
“Peccato, sei uno spettatore”, disse la prostituta con una voce innamorata che spinse Keith a trattenersi dal non alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
  
“NYPD, detective Keith Richards. Stiamo indagando su un caso di omicidio”, spiegò mentre gli occhi dell’altro uomo sembravano diventare sempre più grandi.  
  
“Oh, no, cosa è successo?”, volle sapere.  
  
“Posso entrare?”, chiese Keith, guardandosi intorno e notando che le altre prostitute avevano già lasciato le loro stanze. Non voleva che le altre sentissero le sue risposte.  
  
“Puoi sempre entrare”. Fece l’occhiolino a Keith, che arrossì leggermente, ma ignorando il ragazzo che si muoveva sinuosamente entrò nella scarsa scarsamente illuminata.  
  
“Come ti chiami?”, chiese per prima cosa, tirando fuori il taccuino ed appoggiandosi alla scrivania che l’altro uomo usava per appoggiare i trucchi e alcuni vestiti. La maggioranza degli abiti era sparsa su sedie di pelle rossa.  
  
“Non vuoi sederti? Mettiti un po’ a tuo agio”, chiese il ragazzo senza rispondere alla domanda di Keith, mentre indossava le migliori scarpe che era riuscito a trovare. Scarpe lucide nere, con alti tacchi.  
  
Keith lo guardò seccato, inclinando la pelle contro il taccuino.  
  
“Vuoi sapere il mio nome di lavoro o il mio vero nome?”  
  
“Tutti e due”.  
  
“Beh… da queste parti tutti mi chiamano Brendan, ma in realtà mi chiamo Mick”, rispose infine, e Keith lo annotò.  
  
“Hai anche un cognome?”, chiese, più bruscamente del previsto.  
  
Mick stava barcollando sui tacchi, muovendo i suoi fianchi in un modo quasi osceno.  
  
“Jagger”, rispose, spostando alcuni vestiti dal letto ad una delle poltrone.  
  
“Allora, Mick Jagger è il nome completo?”  
  
“Michael, in realtà”, lo corresse. “Vuoi qualcosa da bere, tesoro?”, aggiunse poi con voce dolce.  
  
“No, ed è _detective_ ”, replicò Keith, sempre più infastidito dal ragazzo. Perché aveva bisogno di fare il suo spettacolino davanti ad un detective della polizia che chiaramente era lì solo per porre delle domande? Ciò che lo innervosiva di più era il fatto che si sentiva come se fosse stato lì già da dieci ore, ma tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era stato un nome. “Che cosa hai fatto prima che bussassi alla tua porta?”, chiese ancora.  
  
“Ho dormito… _da solo,_ purtroppo… ma forse vuoi unirti a me dopo avere finito con queste domande?”, suggerì, facendo l’occhiolino a Keith e lanciandogli un sorriso seducente.  
  
“Io non- Non sono qua per nient’altro che farti delle domande, capito? Non vuoi sapere che cosa è successo?”, tuonò Keith, con la voce troppo alta rispetto a ciò che voleva.  
  
Mick non lo guardò, continuò a sorridergli come se sapesse qualcosa che Keith non sapeva.  
  
“Quindi stavi dormendo. Da quanto? Che cosa hai fatto prima?”, chiese di nuovo con un volume minore, sospirando internamente.  
  
“Circa… un’ora, immagino”, rispose Mick con un’occhiata all’orologio sul muro. “Prima avevo un cliente… viene qua regolarmente, è piuttosto brutale, ma paga davvero bene… è ancora troppo estremo per i miei gusti… è molto preso dallo strangolamento…”, riferì, tirando su il suo boa rosa, un po’ più vicino al collo, ma non prima che Keith potesse vedere dei lividi sulla pelle ambrata.  
  
“Sì, grazie, non ho bisogno alcun dettaglio su… qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto… solo…”, balbettò Keith, più agitato, cercando di ritornare impassibile. “Qual è il suo nome? Quando è uscito?”  
  
“Ha detto che si chiama Henry, ma… chissà se quello è il suo vero nome”, rispose Mick, ondeggiando di nuovo con i fianchi, facendo oscillare le estremità del suo boa di piume per aria. “Qui è molto riservato… nessuno lo saprà se deciderai di stare con me, bellezza, lo sai?”, aggiunse poi, sempre con quella sua nota suggestiva.  
  
“Quando se n’è andato?”, ripeté Keith come se non avesse sentito l’ultimo commento.  
  
“Poco più di un’ora fa… probabilmente intorno alle 17:30”, meditò Mick mentre camminava verso i mini frigo, ovviamente non senza esagerare con il suo sensuale dondolio, e si versò dell’acqua fredda. “Sei sicuro di non voler bere qualcosa, tesoro?”  
  
“Detective”, borbottò Keith. “Hai una coca cola?”, chiese, sperando che forse lo avrebbe lasciato in pace accettando una bibita.  
  
“Certo”. Estrasse una bottiglia di cola dal frigorifero, prima di chiuderlo. Ondeggiò fino al punto in cui Keith era appoggiato alla scrivania. “Tutto per te, bellezza”, fece le fusa Mick, leccandosi le grandi labbra in modo suggestivo mentre passava la bottiglia a Keith, non senza che le loro mani si sfiorassero e il suo tocco indugiasse a lungo su quel contatto.  
  
Keith si sentì improvvisamente troppo accaldato per essere in pieno ottobre e con un tempo di merda fuori, quindi aprì la bottiglia ed inghiottì velocemente il liquido fresco, mentre Mick lo guardava con un sorrisetto, ancora eccessivamente vicino al suo spazio personale.  
  
“Grazie…”, sussurrò appena, mettendo la parte la bottiglia mezza vuota e concentrandosi di nuovo sui suoi appunti per raddrizzare la testa.  
  
“Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcos’altro, piccola”, rispose Mick, ed era ovvio che non stava solo parlando di un drink.  
  
“Allora… conosci Cassie?”  
  
Keith proseguì con l’interrogatorio, e Mick si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona di pelle rossa che si trovava a circa un metro di distanza da dove era appoggiato Keith.  
  
“Cassie? Tre stanze dall’atrio?”, volle sapere.  
  
“Sì, una giovane donna bionda…”, concordò Keith.  
  
“Che mi dici di lei?”  
  
“Sembra che sia… morta”, iniziò, ed osservò come la bocca di Mick si spalancò in un gesto quasi drammatico.  
  
“No, Cassie? Ma è un angioletto così dolce… chi le farebbe una cosa del genere?”, mormorò. Mick apparentemente era scioccato. Si premette una mano sul viso e guardò Keith, con gli occhi enormi che si riempivano di lacrime.  
  
“Questo è quello che voglio scoprire, ed è anche il motivo per cui sono venuto qui”, replicò Keith. “Quindi la conoscevi?”  
  
“Sì… era così bella… oh mio Dio, non ci posso credere”, singhiozzò Mick. Stava piangendo a dirotto, e Keith bevve un altro sorso di coca cola per dargli un momento per calmarsi di nuovo.  
  
“Ce la fai a continuare, Mick?”, chiese dopo un po’, mentre l’altro si asciugava le lacrime con un fazzoletto di carta.  
  
Guardò Keith quasi sorpreso da quello che aveva appena detto. “Non mi hai chiamato Brendan”, commentò, con una voce ancora densa di lacrime.  
“Beh… Mick è il tuo vero nome”, disse Keith, con tono naturale.  
  
“Solo… non sono abituato a...”. A questo punto ricominciò a singhiozzare.  
  
Keith sospirò e si avvicinò un po’ di più, allungando goffamente una mano, ma fermandosi poco prima di potere toccare la spalla nuda di Mick in un gesto consolatorio. Mick lo notò e si sollevò dal bracciolo, scontrandosi con Keith e perdendo l’equilibrio. Keith lo prese di riflesso prima che potesse cadere, e così Mick finì per appoggiarsi a lui, aggrappandosi ai risvolti della giacca aperta, mentre Keith goffamente rimaneva fermo immobile, non sicuro di dove mettere le braccia.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto, Mick si era di nuovo calmato, respirando in modo regolare e lasciando andare il cappotto del detective.  
  
“Ce la fai a rispondere a qualche altra domanda?”, chiese Keith con apprensione, mentre Mick era ancora molto vicino, che si asciugava le lacrime con una mano.  
  
“Che cosa è successo a Cassie?”, chiese.  
  
“Non posso dire nessun dettaglio”, spiegò Keith.  
  
“È morta rapidamente?”  
  
“Un patologo dovrà esaminarla per capirlo”, disse ancora, e Mick annuì soltanto.  
  
“Devo avere paura?”, chiese dopo un po’. Sembrava allarmato.  
  
“Di cosa?”  
  
“Chiunque abbia fatto questo a Cassie potrebbe tornare? E potrebbe ferire o uccidere qualcuno di noi?”, chiese, tirando di nuovo un’estremità del suo boa rosa.  
  
“Onestamente, non so dirtelo. Ma le probabilità che si tratti di un serial killer sono più alte rispetto a qualsiasi altra spiegazione”, spiegò Keith in tutta sincerità.  
  
“Beh, sai cosa mi farebbe sentire un po’ più sicuro? Che stessi con me stanotte”, rispose Mick, apparentemente di nuovo nel suo stato innamorato.  
  
“Non posso farlo”, replicò subito Keith, chiedendosi come facesse l’altro a passare da triste e scioccato dal fatto che un’amica fosse stata uccisa a flirtare di nuovo con lui nel giro di pochi minuti.  
  
“Perché no? Non sei sposato”, obiettò Mick, guardando la mano senza anello di Keith.  
  
“Ho altri interrogatori da fare”, disse semplicemente, schiarendosi la gola, che improvvisamente si era fatta secca.  
  
“Non hai nemmeno finito di interrogarmi”, cinguettò Mick.  
  
“Perché ti sei distratto per tutto il tempo”, cercò di farlo ragionare Keith.  
  
“Oh, è così? Ti sto distraendo?”. Mick stava usando ancora una volta quel suo tono suggestivo.  
  
“No, non è questo quello che intendevo”, si difese rapidamente, sembrando piuttosto maldestro nel farlo.  
  
“Sei così bello, lo sai?”, gli chiese Mick, sorridendo dolcemente.  
  
“Non sono omosessuale, lo sai?”, ribatté Keith, fissandolo rabbiosamente. Perché non poteva semplicemente smetterla di essere così seducente?  
  
“Non l’ho mai detto”.  
  
“Allora ferma tutto… qualunque cosa tu stia facendo qui”, protestò Keith, gesticolando.  
  
“Perché? Non ti piace? O ti piace… ma non sai come gestirlo?”  
  
Gli sorrise, quasi consapevolmente, e Keith si arrabbiò ancora di più, ma non seppe cosa rispondere. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, ma Mick, con il suo bel viso, le labbra carnose e l’audace seduzione che stava portando avanti, lo stava di fatto eccitando.  
  
“Sembri stanco, affaticato… un po’ di distrazione non ti farà male, lo prometto…”, mormorò Mick. Fece le fusa e si avvicinò ancora di più, premendo il palmo della mano contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Keith.  
  
“Allontana le mani da me”, ringhiò Keith, ma non lo spinse via.  
  
Non era stato toccato da nessuno in quel modo da mesi, ed era tutto dannatamente bello, anche se Mick era un ragazzo. Era diviso tra la vergogna di essere così bisognoso ed il desiderio di lasciarsi andare al tocco di Mick, chiedendo di più.  
  
“Andiamo, caro. Ti vedo così…”, sussurrò Mick, senza allontanarsi, spingendo Keith di nuovo contro la scrivania ed intrufolandosi tra le sue gambe.  
  
“Lasciami in pace”, mormorò Keith, in un debole tentativo di fermare ciò che stava accadendo. Sapeva alla perfezione che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Era sbagliato da così tanti punti di vista, ma era così affamato di quel tatto, ed il suo sangue si stava iniziando a precipitare al suo inguine.  
  
“La porta è aperta… avresti potuto andartene minuti fa. Eppure… sei ancora qui, e non cerchi nemmeno di spingermi via. Cosa mi dovrebbe fare intendere questo?”  
  
Keith non aveva una reale risposta. Mick era ipnotizzante. Keith deglutì pesantemente, in preda al panico, e cercava qualcosa di ragionevole da dire, ma non c’era assolutamente nulla che trovasse di intelligente e di consono alla situazione. Non era gay, era sempre stato con delle donne, quindi perché Mick lo rendeva così debole e disperatamente bisognoso? Non giaceva con nessuno da almeno tre mesi ed era solo e stressato dal lavoro, ma era una buona scusa per cedere davanti alla seduzione di una prostituta di sesso maschile?  
  
“Mi vuoi?”, sussurrò Mick, premendo ancora una volta le mani contro al rigonfiamento di Keith, gesto che mozzò il respiro al detective. “Penso che tu mi voglia…”, soffiò ancora. “Cosa vuoi, tesoro? Vuoi che ti dia alla testa?”  
  
“No…”. Keith scosse vigorosamente la testa, cercando disperatamente di non pensare a come sarebbe stato sentire le labbra di Mick sulla sua pelle sensibile.  
  
Sapeva che quella era la peggiore idea che avesse mai avuto e che avrebbe dovuto andarsene da lì il prima possibile, ma non riusciva a muoversi. Era come se Mick avesse lanciato un incantesimo su di lui.  
  
Era anche un possibile testimone in un caso di omicidio, una vocina dentro la sua testa continuava a ricordarglielo. Keith non era etico e corretto come Murphy, ed era pronto a giocare un po’ sporco per avvicinarsi all’obiettivo, anche se questo significava dormire con una prostituta. Era rimasto sempre nei limiti della legge e non avrebbe mai fatto cose come essere pagato per il silenzio o qualcosa di simile, e dormire con una prostituta non era un modo da gentiluomo per fare le cose, ma quando era sotto copertura lo aveva già fatto.  
  
Solo che si trattava di donne.  
  
“Allora?”, proseguì Mick con quella sua voce bassa, spingendo il cappotto di Keith via dalle sue spalle, prima di iniziare a sbottonargli la camicia. “Mi vuoi scopare?”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, premendo una coscia di Keith tra le proprie gambe, facendo emettere un gemito all’altro.  
  
“Dannazione…”, deglutì Keith, stringendo le mani a pugno. Perché Mick era così irresistibile?  
  
“Mi vuoi scopare”, ripeté Mick, con il suo ghigno che era quasi udibile. Era un’affermazione, non una domanda. Keith lo sentì diventare più duro nei suoi pantaloni di pelle attillati. “Dai, bellezza”.  
  
Mick lo prese le mani e lo sollevò, per portarlo sul letto e spingerlo sul materasso, prima di mettere le proprie ginocchia ai lati delle cosce di Keith.  
“Mi puoi toccare, lo sai?”, disse mentre avvolgeva le braccia intorno al collo di Keith ed iniziava a premere dei baci sulla sua mascella.  
  
Keith emise un suono fra un gemito ed un ringhio e poi afferrò Mick per i fianchi, avvicinandolo a sé ed arretrando con il tronco, fino a cadere con la schiena contro il materasso, abbandonando in modo tale la loro posizione seduta. Mick si chinò su di lui, continuando a sbottonargli la camicia.  
  
“Dio, sei così eccitante…”, sospirò Mick, mentre lo aiutava a togliersi la maglietta ed esaminava la parte superiore del suo corpo nudo. Keith arrossì visibilmente, perché non aveva mai sentito quelle parole pronunciate da un ragazzo.  
  
Mick continuò a premere dolci baci sul suo petto e sulle sue clavicole, mordicchiando un po’ alcuni dei punti sensibili di Keith, in modo tale da costringerlo a gettare la testa all’indietro. Mentre faceva tutto questo, slacciò la cintura ed i pantaloni di Keith, sfiorandogli con una mano le mutande e trovandolo già duro.  
Keith gemette a quel tocco leggero e si sforzò di calciare via i pantaloni, prima di avvicinarsi ulteriormente a Mick e girarlo in modo tale da poterlo fare appoggiare a lui.  
  
Cominciò a strappare via il boa rosa, vedendoci sotto un leggero livido. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma non riusciva più a pensare lucidamente. Mick era davvero bello, e lo voleva troppo.  
  
“Che succede, tesoro?”, gli chiese Mick mentre Keith si sdraiava al suo fianco, senza fare nulla.  
  
“Io… non ho…”, balbettò, arrossendo e distogliendo lo sguardo da quei suggestionanti occhi verde acqua.  
  
“Non sei mai andato a letto con un ragazzo, lo so…”, mormorò Mick con un sorriso. “Prima fammi togliere questi dannati pantaloni, ok? Poi andremo avanti”, disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
  
Keith gli tastò il sedere per un po’, ma non c’erano cerniere o bottoni, quindi iniziò ad accartocciarli un po’ e a tirarli giù, il che si rivelò piuttosto difficile, dato che erano eccessivamente stretti intorno al corpo di Mick. Non si stupì del fatto che l’altro non avesse nulla sotto, ma non era preparato a quanto fosse calda ed eccitante quella vista.  
  
Mentre abbassava ulteriormente i pantaloni, riuscì a vedere con chiarezza quanto Mick fosse già duro mentre usciva lentamente da quel tessuto troppo stretto. Keith ebbe quasi le vertigini a vederlo così, e non riusciva a capire come mai desiderasse così tanto qualcuno, dato che non si sentiva così eccitato da tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
  
“Ti piace?”, osò chiedere, arrossendo un po’. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, voleva saperlo, non poteva fare solo supposizioni. E poi non voleva fargli del male, Mick poteva anche essere una prostituta, ma era comunque un essere umano, non solo qualcosa da scopare.  
  
“ _Ti piace?_ ”, ripeté Mick, prendendolo in giro e sorridendogli.  
  
Keith arrossì ancora di più. “Voglio dire… come stai… di solito…”, balbettò, sentendosi infinitamente confuso.  
  
“Beh… molti clienti… mi prendono da dietro, se… se ti interessa”, disse Mick, tirando Keith verso di sé e iniziando a succhiargli il collo mentre faceva scivolare una mano fra i loro corpi e la avvolgeva intorno all’estremità dell’altro, stuzzicandolo un po’. Questo movimento fece piegare leggermente Keith in avanti.  
  
“Ma non ti piace?”, esalò in un gemito soffocato mentre Mick continuava con i suoi movimenti.  
  
“Mi piace di più… quando io… quando io posso vedere la tua faccia e baciarti”, ammise Mick. Per la prima volta quella serata sembrava timido.  
  
Keith gli sorrise prima che Mick sollevasse il capo per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato. Le sue labbra erano incredibilmente morbide, e Keith ricambiò il bacio in modo affamato, mentre i loro corpi continuavano a strusciarsi l’uno contro l’altro.  
  
“Fammi solo… prendere un po’ di lubrificante”, respirò affannosamente Mick mente si separavano, e si allungò verso un tubo sul comodino, versandone un po’ nel palmo della propria mano.  
  
Ne massaggiò poi un po’ su Keith, che espirò gemiti bollenti, e poi usò il resto per prepararsi a sua volta. Quando ebbe finito, avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Keith, tirandolo verso di sé in un altro bacio.  
  
Keith lo baciò di nuovo, esigente, e regolò la sua posizione. Lentamente iniziò a scivolare dentro Mick, facendo gemere entrambi dal piacere.  
  
“È… okay?”, chiese, con la bocca vicino all’orecchio di Mick, mentre si muoveva attentamente dentro di lui.  
  
Mick annuì e gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo. “Va bene”, espirò dopo un lungo momento. “Prendimi”, aggiunse poi, e sembrò quasi supplicarlo prima che Keith iniziasse a dondolarsi contro di lui, spingendo lentamente, cercando di capire quale movimento fosse meglio per entrambi.  
  
“Oh cazzo…”, sospirò Mick.  
  
Tutto funzionò alla perfezione sin da subito, e quando Keith iniziò a colpire i punti giusti e ad andare più veloce i gemiti di Mick si intensificarono. Keith non aveva mai saputo quanto fosse bello fino a quando non aveva iniziato a scopare Mick, e nonostante non avesse mai pensato di farlo con un altro uomo, trovava tutto incredibile. Si sentiva bene, e desiderava Mick davvero tanto.  
  
Non era meglio o peggio che con una donna, semplicemente era diverso, e gli piaceva molto fare gemere Mick e sentirlo quasi supplicare qualcosa di più.  
Mentre gli sembrava di avvicinarsi al culmine, avvolse la mano intorno al membro di Mick, stuzzicandolo e massaggiandolo, mentre continuava a spingere dentro di lui.  
  
In questo modo, Mick venne per primo, piantando le unghie nella schiena di Keith e gettando la testa all’indietro per il piacere. Sentendolo in quel modo, Keith non impiegò molto più tempo di lui. Venne, e soffocò un urlo mordendo delicatamente la spalla di Mick.  
  
Tremando ed ansimando, sentì Mick contrarsi ancora intorno a lui, e poi si appoggiò al suo petto, sfiancato. Aspettò alcuni istanti, fino a quando finalmente non smise di tremare, e poi si allontanò con attenzione da Mick. Ansimava, sopraffatto dalle emozioni, e seppellì la faccia nell’incavo del collo di Mick.  
  
“Ti è piaciuto, tesoro?”, Mick volle sapere dopo un po’, giocherellando con i capelli scompigliati di Keith con una mano.  
  
“Devo andarmene”, affermò semplicemente lui, sentendo la felicità svanire ed i pensieri tornare all’improvviso chiari e limpidi nella sua mente.  
  
Il fatto era che gli era piaciuto più di quanto avesse mai osato ammettere, ed allo stesso tempo sentiva che era la cosa peggiore che avrebbe mai potuto fare. Mick era un testimone, probabilmente, non poteva semplicemente andare in giro a fare cose del genere, compromettendo le indagini solo perché non si faceva una bella scopata da tempo.  
  
“Keith…”, iniziò Mick, cercando di allungare un braccio per toccarlo.  
  
Keith si ritrasse e si alzò dalle gambe di Mick. “No”, replicò semplicemente, senza volere alcun dialogo con lui. Prese uno dei fazzoletti dal comodino di Mick e si pulì un po’.  
  
“Lasciami almeno dire qualcosa…”, lo supplicò Mick.  
  
“Solo mentre mi vesto”, borbottò Keith, infilandosi in fretta i pantaloni.  
  
“Solo… volevo ringraziarti… tutto qui”; ammise Mick timidamente. “Mi è piaciuto molto… davvero molto…”  
  
“Devo andare”, replicò semplicemente Keith, abbottonandosi la camicia come se volesse dimenticarsi di quanto appena successo.  
  
“Ti vedrò ancora?”  
  
“Indago su un caso di omicidio… mi vedrai di certo in giro”, rispose, come se non sapesse che cosa intendeva davvero Mick con quelle parole.  
  
“No, io… intendevo… lo faremo di nuovo?”, osò chiedere Mick.  
  
Invece di rispondere, Keith prese il portafogli dalla tasca e vi tirò fuori tre volte i soldi che avrebbe dato a qualsiasi altra prostituta.  
  
“Non… non voglio i tuoi soldi”, protestò Mick, deluso. “Per favore… tienili. Non rovinare ciò che mi hai fatto provare offrendomi del denaro”.  
  
“Qualunque cosa…”, borbottò Keith, rimettendo le banconote nel portafogli. “Ho delle cose da fare. Buonanotte, Mick”, aggiunse, senza girarsi indietro per un’ultima occhiata.  
  
Solo mentre era fuori nell’atrio, vedendo la squadra forense abbandonare la scena del crimine, gli fu chiaro che avrebbe dovuto rivedere Mick per terminare l’interrogatorio. Fino a quel momento non aveva scoperto quasi niente da lui, perché era un idiota bisognoso.  
  
Keith avrebbe voluto prendersi a pugni da solo o trovare un’ottima bottiglia di whiskey. Dal momento che non poteva fare nessuna delle due cose, tirò fuori il pacchetto di sigarette e se ne accese una.  
  
“Ehi, Keith”, lo chiamò Murphy dalla stanza che aveva appena lasciato. “Hai qualche buona informazione?”  
  
“No… continuiamo domani, ho bisogno di dormire un po’”, rispose semplicemente Keith, sfuggendo allo sguardo del partner. “Prenderò la metropolitana per arrivare a casa”, aggiunse, prima di uscire senza nemmeno salutare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops, temo di averci messo davvero troppo tempo a tradurre questo capitolo-  
> In ogni caso, spero vi piaccia, nonostante il ritardo. Mi diverte moltissimo lavorare su questa storia, è la mia prima traduzione e non avrei mai pensato di trovarla così bella come attività per il tempo libero.  
> In ogni caso, spero stiate tutti bene. La quarantena è decisamente pesante, spero di riuscire a farvi passare un po' di tempo facendovi leggere i miei lavori.
> 
> Buona lettura,  
> -Alexia

Il giorno dopo, Keith si svegliò a causa di un forte rumore di una persona che apparentemente stava tentando di buttare giù la sua porta e che di certo stava facendo esplodere la sua testa dal male. Rapidamente quanto aveva aperto gli occhi stanchi li richiuse.

Poteva anche essere una giornata grigia fuori, ma anche con le nuvole scure che minacciavano pioggia sospese sulla città, tutto era ancora troppo luminoso per i suoi sensi storditi dall’alcol. Quando i colpi cessarono per un attimo e la voce di Murphy lo chiamò, sospirò pesantemente e urlò che si stava preparando.

Poi si mise stancamente a sedere sul letto, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Si alzò, e si mosse fino alla porta, aprendola e presentandosi a piedi nudi e in mutande.

“Che cazzo hai che non va, amico?”, lo salutò Murphy. Non sembrò affatto divertito dal vederlo in quelle condizioni. “Sei ubriaco…”, osservò inutilmente.

“’Giorno, Murph”, fu tutto ciò che Keith riuscì a dire, con la voce impastata, mentre si appoggiava allo stipite della porta per trovare un sostegno mentre la sua testa stava ancora girando.

“Abbiamo bisogno di te, ci sono venti interrogatori da portare avanti e tu sei qua, ubriaco marcio, alle undici meno un quarto!”, gli urlò contro Murphy, visibilmente indignato dal comportamento di Keith. “Vai a farti una doccia, io ti farò una tazza di caffè”, aggiunse poi con un tono di voce più basso, vedendo che l’amico si era portato una mano alle tempie a causa del mal di testa.

Circa mezz’ora dopo, Keith era vestito, ed era in forma – per quanto potesse essere in forma dopo avere bevuto mezza bottiglia di whiskey la sera prima. Mentre Murphy guidava fino alla stazione, Keith fumava la sua terza sigaretta.

“Ora mi puoi fare la cortesia di dirmi che cazzo è successo?”, volle sapere Murphy.

Keith si limitò a scuotere la testa, ottenendo semplicemente un esagerato aumento del suo dolore. 

Avrebbe letteralmente preferito fare esplodere il proprio cervello piuttosto che dire a Murphy cosa era successo la sera prima in quel bordello. Prima di tutto, non sarebbe successo di nuovo, e seconda cosa, si trattava dei propri fottuti affari.

Probabilmente Keith avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle i suoi principi per imparare da Murphy. Almeno non si sarebbe ritrovato nel bel mezzo di un post sbornia dopo avere scopato con una prostituta di sesso maschile, la quale inoltre era probabilmente coinvolta in un’indagine per omicidio.

“Mi puoi dire qualsiasi cosa, Keith. Quando hai fatto qualche cazzata, sei sempre venuto da me a dirmelo”, aggiunse Murphy, lanciandogli un’occhiata insistente.  
“Non c’è nulla da dire”, affermò l’altro, prendendo un altro tiro dalla sua sigaretta.

“Bene. Ma non voglio mai più trascinare il tuo culo al lavoro come è successo oggi, chiaro?”

“Ho capito…”, mugugnò Keith, abbassando il finestrino per buttare fuori la sigaretta.

Anche se era un inferno concentrarsi con il tasso alcolico che era in lui, Keith riuscì a scrivere un breve resoconto di ciò che era successo e di ciò che era riuscito a capire da Jennings e da Mick.

Ci aveva impiegato fino all’ora di pranzo, e quando Murphy andò alla sua scrivania per chiedergli se voleva andare con lui a mangiare qualcosa, Keith declinò, perché sentiva che avrebbe vomitato appena toccato cibo.

Murphy a quel punto osservò le poche righe scritte sul foglio davanti a Keith, e borbottò qualcosa sottovoce.

"Cosa?", chiese Keith, lievemente irritato, deglutendo il resto del suo caffè ormai freddo.

"Qual è stato il secondo interrogatorio che hai condotto? Perché non c'è scritto praticamente nulla?"

"Con chi era?", volle sapere Keith, anche se lo sapeva benissimo.

"Qualcuno di nome Michel Jagger, aka Brendan... Gesù, Keith, l'hai scritto proprio lì!", rispose Murphy, indicando il foglio nella macchina da scrivere. Sembrava infinitamente frustrato ed arrabbiato con Keith. "Che cazzo è successo?"

"Devo parlargli di nuovo, lo so... quando gli ho detto di Cassie, lui... ci è stato male, è crollato. Dopo di che non è stato più utile interrogarlo ulteriormente"; disse, e non era nemmeno una vera bugia.

"E allora perché ti ci è voluto così tanto tempo? Queste sono i due unici interrogatorio che hai condotto ieri sera? In quattro ore?". Murphy lo fissò, incredulo.

"Io... non so perché", balbettò Keith, girando la testa ed eludendo il suo sguardo mentre cercava disperatamente una spiegazione ragionevole e anche solo lontanamente credibile.

"Gesù, Keith... devi metterti a posto, capito?"

"Lo so, Murph...", replicò Keith, imbarazzato, premendosi una mano sulla fronte dolorante.

"Abbiamo bisogno di te... la stampa ha già il sopravvento sull'intera faccenda e gira una strana voce riguardante un moderno Jack lo Squartatore, anche se non c'è mezzo indizio che ci faccia capire che si tratta di un serial killer", si lamentò, e Keith si limitò a borbottare qualcosa di incomprensibile. "il Capitano sta cercando di gestirlo, lascerà una breve dichiarazione sullo stato attuale delle indagini", aggiunse Murphy.

"Ora vado a mangiare qualcosa, quando avrò finito torneremo sulla scena del crimine e inizieremo ad intervistare le prostitute che non abbiamo incontrato ieri sera. Tornerai anche a parlare con quel... quel Brendan, finisci quell'interrogatorio. Mallory e Chuck sono là in questo momento per interrogare i clienti dei quali otterremo i dati personali entro sera", spiegò poi, e Keith annuì leggermente.

Quando arrivarono al bordello, gli affari al piano di sotto continuavano come al solito, come se non fosse successo niente. Donne quasi completamente svestite ballavano sui tavoli o si sedevano al bar, flirtando con i clienti.

Al piano di sopra, però, la questione era diversa. La stanza di Cassie era chiusa a chiave e nessuno, oltre alla polizia, poteva entrare. Jennings aveva promesso loro che durante le indagini nessun cliente sarebbe stato ammesso nelle stanze, dal momento che ovviamente nessuno voleva entrare nella lista dei sospettati.

Murphy gli disse di interrogare tutti al primo piano, eccetto i due che aveva interrogato la sera prima, mentre lui stesso si recava al secondo piano. Keith bussò alla prima porta, decidendo che avrebbe parlato a tutti tranne che a Mick, in quel momento, e che avrebbe fatto bene il suo lavoro.

Alla fine sapeva che avrebbe dovuto interrogare anche lui, ma in quel momento non riusciva ad affrontare la prospettiva di vederlo di nuovo.

La prima ragazza che interrogò fu la rossa che aveva visto nell'atrio il giorno prima. Il suo vero nome era Siobhan, e proveniva dall'Irlanda, ma insistette perché venisse chiamata Grace. Sembrava molto scossa dall'omicidio di Cassie, talmente tanto che aveva sempre bisogno per asciugarsi gli occhi con un fazzoletto.

Contrariamente a Mick, non aveva nemmeno provato a fargli alcuna avance, probabilmente rispettando il fatto che lui volesse semplicemente fare il suo lavoro, oppure era ancora troppo scioccata per ciò che era accaduto.

A quanto pareva, era stata abbastanza impegnata con un cliente che era rimasto un paio d’ore, proprio nel lasso di tempo durante il quale sembrava essere avvenuto l’omicidio. Per questo non fu di grande aiuto, dal momento che non si era accorta di ciò che accadeva al di fuori della sua stanza e non aveva mai visto Cassie prima.

Almeno sapeva il vero nome del suo cliente, e Keith fu felice di andarsene con qualcosa che potesse essere utile alle indagini.

Successivamente bussò alla porta accanto a quella di Cassie. Una ragazza bruna ed alta, che indossava solo un bikini giallo, gli aprì. Keith dovette ricordare a se stesso che era lì solo per motivi di lavoro, ed allontanò bruscamente gli occhi dal suo décolleté, per essere accolto dall’audace sorriso di lei.

“Allora… cosa vuoi sapere, detective?”, gli chiese con tono lascivo, mentre si lasciava andare sul letto. Al contrario della rossa, non sembrava particolarmente scioccata o triste.

Keith le pose le stesse domande che aveva fatto poco prima alla ragazza precedente, partendo dal suo nome, dove fosse e con chi fosse al momento del delitto, se conoscesse Cassie, quando l’avesse vista l’ultima volta. Successivamente volle sapere se sapeva chi fosse con Cassie quando era stata uccisa, se avesse visto o sentito qualcosa fuori dall’ordinario.

“Bene, vedi, detective”, iniziò quando Keith le chiese se avesse notato qualcosa di strano. Si sedette sul letto, allargando in un modo osceno le gambe, atteggiandosi come se davvero stesse mettendoci molto impegno a pensare alla risposta. “Devi sapere che riesco a concentrarmi meglio… con una piccola stimolazione”, disse infine, portandosi due dita alle labbra e leccandole lentamente, prima di spostare la mano più in giù, fino ad appoggiarla estremamente vicina all’estremità degli slip.

“Finiscila”, la redarguì bruscamente Keith, guardando dappertutto a parte che nella sua direzione e roteando mentalmente gli occhi.

Perché doveva comportarsi in quel modo? Perché non poteva semplicemente rispondere alle sue domande? Non riusciva a capacitarsene, soprattutto in quel momento nel quale la sua testa continuava a martellare.

“Perché?”, replicò lei, in un modo innocente. Keith vide con la coda dell’occhio che stava lentamente infilando un dito nei propri slip.

“Perché una tua fottuta collega è stata assassinata ed io sto cercando di scoprire chi cazzo è il responsabile!”, sbottò, suonando più brusco di quello che volesse essere.

Camminò fino alla finestra e guardò fuori, osservando l’incredibile grigiore dell’edifico posto dall’altra parte della strada, cercando di non pensare a tutto il casino che c’era in quel momento nella sua testa.

Apparentemente, in questo modo era riuscito a fare finta che non esistesse, e non darle l’attenzione che lei invece desiderava lo faceva sentire in qualche modo calmo. Keith si disse semplicemente che se avesse continuato a gestire le situazioni che gli capitavano davanti come stava facendo in quel momento tutto sarebbe andato alla perfezione.

Alla fine, lei iniziò a parlare con una voce normale e gli diede anche delle risposte abbastanza interessanti. Aveva detto che era occupata con un suo cliente, ma in ogni caso era riuscita a sentire dei singhiozzi e delle urla dalla stanza di Cassie. Aveva però liquidato velocemente la cosa, ricordandosi che era già successo, in passato. Sfortunatamente, non aveva visto con chi fosse Cassie, cosa che fece gemere leggermente Keith per l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua, ma il detective lo annotò comunque.

Quella sessione di interrogatori continuò in questo modo per un paio d’ore e costò a Keith una serie infinita di crolli nervosi. Alcune ragazze erano scioccate, alcune piangevano e urlavano.

Lui non sapeva bene come comportarsi davanti a quelle crisi, e quindi per la maggior parte del tempo si era limitato a stare in piedi davanti a loro, in silenzio, fumandosi una sigaretta ed aspettando che la ragazza in questione si calmasse di nuovo. C’era stata solo un’altra ragazza che aveva flirtato con lui, ma abbastanza velocemente si era resa conto che lui voleva solo interrogarla, e dato che non reagiva in alcun modo alle sue provocazioni aveva smesso quasi subito con quel suo comportamento.

Keith iniziava ad essere frustrato, perché apparentemente nessuno aveva visto o sentito nulla, e mantenne questo suo stato d’animo fino a quando non parlò con una ragazza asiatica, che si presentò come Tao.

“L’ho vista di sotto con un ragazzo. Non so se poi sono saliti, perché ero occupata a ballare in quel momento… ma dopo un po’ di tempo sono entrambi spariti. Probabilmente lei lo ha portato nella sua camera”, gli disse.

“Com’era, te lo ricordi?”, volle sapere Keith. “E a che ora li hai visti insieme?”

“Oh Dio… sarebbero potute essere le… quattro e mezza del pomeriggio? Intorno a quell’ora, penso”, rispose, tentennando un po’.

Keith se lo appuntò, grato del fatto che la cronologia dei fatti corrispondeva a quella della testimonianza della ragazza, secondo quello che Murphy gli aveva detto di avere appreso dal patologo.

“Saresti in grado di descriverlo?”, le chiese ancora, incoraggiandola a proseguire.

“Lui era… non sono molto brava ad indovinare le età… poteva avere tra i quaranta e i cinquant’anni? Era calvo, aveva dei baffi scuri ed indossava gli occhiali, ma a parte questo, sinceramente non so altro”.

“Quanto era alto? Ti ricordi cosa indossava, o se fosse magro o grasso o muscoloso?”, continuò a chiedere Keith.

“Era… seduto, mi sembra, quindi non posso dire quanto fosse alto… ma indossava una giacca nera. Non era grasso… più che altro era… normale, penso. Appariva abbastanza curato nell’aspetto, immagino”, ricordò lei.

“Lo avevi già visto prima?”

“Non che io ricordi”, replicò lei.

“Bene, grazie. C’è qualcos’altro che pensi possa aiutarmi in qualche modo?”

“Sinceramente no… no, in questo momento non riesco a pensare a nient’altro”, disse lei, dando l’apparenza di stare davvero cercando di ricordare.

“Tranquilla, va bene, hai già aiutato molto”, la tranquillizzò lui con un sorriso gentile. “In caso ti ricordassi qualcosa che potrebbe essere importante, chiama la stazione di polizia, ok?”, aggiunse poi, porgendole un biglietto con il numero di telefono in questione scritto su di esso.

Dopo avere parlato con Tao, non c’era nessun altro in lista, a parte Mick. Prema di andare nella sua stanza, prese un’altra sigaretta e la accese, prendendone alcuni lunghi respiri. Un’occhiata al proprio orologio gli indicò che erano le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio, e dato che non aveva ancora mangiato niente iniziava ad avere fame. Il suo mal di testa finalmente era sparito e non sentiva più i postumi della sbornia, quindi contemplò la prospettiva di uscire per comprarsi qualcosa da mangiare, ma poi decise che avrebbe prima parlato a Mick. Nella migliore delle probabilità non ci avrebbe impiegato molto. Buttò a terra la sigaretta e la spense con un piede, e poi camminò fino all’ultima porta, bussando contro al legno.

Quel giorno, Mick indossava gli stessi pantaloni di pelle nera del giorno precedente, ed una scura, semitrasparente maglia che era per metà slacciata, rivelando i suoi addominali ben modellati. Era scalzo e al collo portava una leggera sciarpa nera e bianca.

Appena vide Keith, un sorriso fece capolino sul suo volto, e nonostante Keith si fosse ripromesso di mantenere le distanze, non riuscì a trattenersi dal rispondere a sua volta con un sorrisetto. Aveva avuto paura di incontrare di nuovo Mick, specialmente dopo l’ultima notte, ma per ora non sembrava essere imbarazzante come esperienza, e ne fu contento.

“Ciao, bellezza”, lo salutò Mick con la sua voce leggera. “Non pensavo che ti avrei rivisto così presto”.

“Sono qua solo per farti delle domande su Cassie”, chiarì Keith.

“Vuoi entrare?”, gli chiese Mick, entrando a sua volta.

Per un momento, Keith esitò, pensando che forse quella non fosse una buona idea, ma poi si disse di agire in modo distaccato, come aveva fatto con la ragazza in bikini.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”, chiese ancora Mick, avvicinandosi al suo mini frigo mentre Keith entrava nella stanza e camminava fino alla finestra, guardando fuori e stringendo fra le mani il suo notebook.

“No”, rispose semplicemente, e promise a se stesso che quel giorno non avrebbe ceduto.

“Ok, va bene… quindi, cosa vuoi sapere?”, chiese Mick, e per un momento sembrò disposto a cooperare con Keith, rispondendo alle sue domande.

“Quando hai visto per l’ultima volta Cassie?”

“Ieri… era pomeriggio inoltrato”, rispose Mick, sedendosi su una delle poltrone rosse. “Ero al piano terra, cercavo qualcuno che potesse essere interessato a salire con me… lei stava parlando con un ragazzo”, disse.

“Che ora era? Potresti descrivere il ragazzo?”, chiese Keith, guardando sopra le note che poco prima stava osservando ostinatamente.

“Penso… intorno alle quattro e trenta?”, ricordò Mick, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre ci pensava.

Keith sapeva che non lo faceva apposta, ma comunque non si riusciva a trattenere di pensare che quel movimento istintivo lo facesse apparire davvero attraente. Appena questa considerazione fece capolino nella sua mente, la cacciò via, chinandosi sul foglio e scribacchiando disordinatamente l’orario che gli aveva appena detto Mick.

“Era calvo, con i baffi… decisamente non il mio tipo”, aggiunse Mick, e Keith si morse l’interno della guancia per trattenersi dal fare qualche commento acido.

“Dei baffi neri… e occhiali rotondi. Aveva vestiti neri, era ben vestito e ben curato”, continuò Mick, e Keith fu segretamente contento che quella descrizione calzasse a pennello con quella che gli aveva detto in precedenza Tao.

“Quanti anni aveva? Quanto era alto?”

“L’ho visto solo seduto. Penso avesse circa quarant’anni, ma non ne sono sicuro”, disse Mick, giocherellando con l’estremità della sua sciarpa.

“Lo avevi già visto prima?”, volle sapere Keith.

Mick si prese un po’ di tempo prima di rispondere e apparentemente stava cercando di ricordare qualcosa. “In realtà, sì”, rispose, e Keith alzò gli occhi su di lui, interessato.

“Qua?”

“Sì… è stato un po’ di tempo fa… era insieme ad Henry”.

“Henry? Il ragazzo con cui eri tu ieri?”, chiese subito Keith, forse con un po’ troppo slancio.

“Esatto… quello violento”, chiarì Mick con un leggero brivido.

“Quando è stato, te lo ricordi?”, continuò a chiedere, scrivendo qualcosa sul block-notes.

“Io penso… forse due, o tre settimane fa”, mormorò Mick, ma non suonò per niente certo di quell’affermazione.

“È stata l’unica volta in cui lo hai visto?”, volle sapere Keith, e Mick annuì, attorcigliandosi la fine della sciarpa attorno ad un dito, come se volesse pensare ad altro. “Quanto spesso viene quell’Henry?”, gli chiese, senza guardarlo direttamente ma tracciando intersecate linee sui suoi fogli.

“Dipende…”, replicò Mick con un sibilo, suonando evasivo.

“Un po’ più precisamente?”, insistette Keith.

“Uh… a volte una volta a settimana, o una ogni due settimane. A volte una volta al mese. Alcune settimane… due o tre volte…”, mormorò Mick con una voce bassa, spostandosi in evidente disagio sulla poltrona rossa.

Keith notò questo suo stato d’animo e si ricordò dei lividi sul suo collo. “Cosa mi dici del tuo collo? Ti ha fatto male lui?”, chiese piano, e realizzò per la prima volta che anche il collo di Cassie era nero e bluastro.

“È solo… come piace a lui… immagino…”, borbottò Mick. Non sembrava affatto contento.

“Posso… posso dare un’occhiata?”, chiese Keith.

Non aveva in realtà alcun bisogno di esaminare il suo collo, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi dal chiederglielo. Forse il patologo avrebbe potuto comparare i lividi sul collo di Mick con quelli di Cassie, magari avrebbe avuto la possibilità di capire se fosse stata la stessa persona ad infliggerli. Non aveva alcuna idea di come si svolgesse il lavoro di un patologo, o in cosa si concentrassero le sue abilità, ma forse poteva aiutare in qualche modo mettere a confronto quei lividi.

Mick lo guardò un po’ sorpreso, ma poi si alzò e si avvicinò, togliendosi la sciarpa. Nella stanza scarsamente illuminata, Keith non riuscì ad individuare alcun motivo, ma non era fra le sue nozioni, in ogni caso. Per quello che vedeva, c’erano solo dei lividi blu e viola sulla gola di Mick, e pensò che potesse fargli molto male.

“Cosa ti ha fatto?”, chiese, senza riuscire a tenere ferma la voce. Era preoccupato.

“Pensavo non volessi sapere i dettagli”, replicò Mick. Nella sua voce sembrava essere tornato un pizzico del suo tipico flirt, e sul suo volto c’era un sorrisetto civettuolo.

Keith notò che Mick era molto vicino a lui, più di quanto non fosse stato necessario, e riusciva a sentire il dolce aroma del profumo che sembrava essersi messo quella mattina. Gli fece girare leggermente la testa, e sentì il bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per qualche secondo. Si disse che era perché non aveva mangiato ancora nulla, e che Mick non c’entrava nulla.

“Ho bisogno di sapere qualsiasi cosa che possa essere rilevante per il caso”, replicò Keith, con un sussurro.

Si maledisse per non avere accettato il drink, perché la sua gola si era fatta tutto d’un tratto incredibilmente secca. Non voleva sentire quelle cose, ciò che aveva fatto quell’uomo a Mick. Vedere la sua cute così scura era la prova che per lui non era stato affatto divertente. Si sentì in colpa per avere dormito con Mick dopo quello che era successo. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiedergli se gli faceva ancora male, prima di scoparlo.

Le parole successive di Mick non lo aiutarono a sentirsi meno in colpa, piuttosto il contrario. “Lui… lui mi prende sempre allo stesso modo”, iniziò Mick, senza guardare a Keith. “Lui… mi prende da dietro. Molto… in un modo molto… brutale. È enorme e rozzo e… mi fa male”, ammise.

Keith strinse i pugni, sentendo la rabbia crescergli sempre di più dentro l’animo.

“Mi mette le mani intorno alla gola e poi… inizia a stringere… una volta sono svenuto, e… non so se lui ha semplicemente… continuato”, confessò, e la sua voce era rotta.

Keith si sentì incredibilmente furioso riguardo a ciò che quel maiale aveva fatto a Mick. “Non puoi continuare così”, riuscì a dire. Non disse altro, perché onestamente non sapeva cosa aggiungere. Se si fosse presentato in quel preciso momento, probabilmente avrebbe preso a calci quella merda per buttarlo fuori.

“Se perdo questo lavoro, perdo questa stanza… ti sembrerà folle, ma almeno ho un tetto sopra la testa. Se i clienti si lamentano troppo di te, o non guadagni abbastanza, sei fuori. Jennings prende il 70% dei nostri guadagni”, sospirò Mick, avvolgendo di nuovo la sciarpa attorno al proprio collo.

“Cassie aveva gli stessi lividi attorno al collo”, esclamò Keith di slancio, dimenticandosi per un attimo del fatto che non potesse rivelare alcun dettaglio. Non riusciva a ragionare, non riusciva a trattenersi dopo ciò che gli aveva detto Mick. Se c’era anche solo una piccola probabilità che Henry fosse coinvolto in quell’omicidio lo voleva sapere. “Potrebbe essere stato quel figlio di puttana?”, insinuò, con più forza del previsto.

Mick gli lanciò un’occhiata indagatoria, ma non commentò la sua scelta di parole. “È stato con me dalle cinque meno un quarto alle cinque e mezza… non penso che coincida con i tuoi orari, non è vero?”, replicò invece.

“Sfortunatamente, penso di no… ma potresti venire alla stazione con me? Il patologo potrebbe dare un’occhiata al tuo collo. Forse troverà qualche schema”, spiegò Keith, continuando ad essere arrabbiato per ciò che Henry aveva fatto a Mick.

Se non fosse risultato colpevole per l’omicidio di Cassie, Keith desiderava incastrare Henry per qualsiasi altra cosa, solo per fargli tenere quelle sporche mani lontane dal corpo di Mick. Realizzò che non avrebbe dovuto pensare a cose del genere, ma non si riuscì a trattenere.

Mick era una splendida, gentile anima, e Keith non riusciva semplicemente a capire come qualcuno avrebbe potuto desiderare di fargli del male in qualche modo.

“Okay… devo farlo ora?”, volle sapere Mick.

“Sarebbe meglio, penso… i lividi sono relativamente nuovi. E devo tornare in stazione in ogni caso”, spiegò Keith, e Mick si limitò ad annuire.

“Fammi solo mettere delle scarpe ed un cappotto”, disse Mick, e Keith gli rispose che andava al piano di sopra per dire al suo partner che cosa aveva intenzione di fare. Gli chiese poi di incontrarsi al piano terra dieci minuti dopo.

Dopo avere parlato con Murphy, che era davvero contento delle novità, prese le scale per scendere al piano di sotto, dove trovò Mick che lo stava aspettando, seduto ad uno sgabello del bar. Aveva messo un paio di stivali neri ed una pelliccia marrone, ed era appoggiato al bancone mentre sorrideva a Keith.

“Hai fame?”, gli chiese Keith prima che Mick potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, mentre camminavano fino alla macchina della polizia. “Non ho mangiato nulla per tutto il giorno e sto morendo di fame”

“Mi stai portando fuori a cena, tesoro? Pensavo mi volessi portare alla stazione”, replicò Mick facendo l’occhiolino, e Keith arrossì leggermente, nascondendolo grazie al fatto che stava avviando la macchina. Non poteva negare che Mick avesse un incredibile charme, anche se stava leggermente esagerando con quel suo flirt.

“Beh, una cosa del genere…”, borbottò, concentrandosi sul traffico. “Quindi, vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?”

“Di certo non posso dire di no quando è un uomo così affascinante a chiedermelo”, sorrise Mick, e Keith sorrise a sua volta un poco.

Sapeva che stava buttando nel cesso tutte le sue buone intenzioni di poco prima, ma non era affatto infastidito dalle avances di Mick. Considerando che aveva passato la giornata a porre interrogatori ed aveva anche trovato dei nuovi indizi, pensò che lasciarsi andare solo un poco non gli avrebbe fatto male. Aveva semplicemente offerto qualcosa da mangiare a Mick, che cosa c’era di male?

Circa dieci minuti dopo, parcheggiò la macchina di fronte alla tavola calda che solitamente frequentava. Avevano i migliori slappy Joe’s[1] della città e in più il figlio del proprietario era andato all’accademia di polizia insieme a Keith. Quest’ultimo ordinò una coca ed un sloppy Joe’s, mentre Mick ordinò un cheeseburger con un milkshake.

Keith aveva quasi già divorato il suo hamburger, quando Mick gli chiese perché avesse deciso di diventare un poliziotto.

“Mio padre era un agente… certo, semplicemente un agente… ma quando ero un bambino lo ammiravo e volevo diventare come lui. Mia madre non voleva che lo facessi, ed andò fuori di testa quando mi iscrissi per davvero all’accademia di polizia, perché… beh, mio padre era stato colpito da un proiettile solo un anno prima. Aveva paura di perdere anche me, ma… mi sentivo come se lo dovessi onorare, sai…”, gli disse. Keith stava raccontando quella storia estremamente personale con una voce leggermente macchiata dall’emozione e dalla tristezza, perché gli mancava davvero molto suo padre e aveva sempre desiderato che lui lo vedesse diventare detective.

Realizzò che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dire a Mick quelle cose personali, ma non aveva davvero idea di come questo potesse avere una qualche influenza nel caso.

“Sono sicuro che tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te. Sei un brav’uomo, Keith”, lo rassicurò Mick, donandogli un piccolo, incoraggiante sorriso.

“Come fai a saperlo?”, gli chiese di rimando lui, pensando a tutte le cose che aveva mandato a farsi fottere. Tutto il bere e la droga che gli avevano fatto perdere tutto, inclusa la sua famiglia.

“Nel mio lavoro inizi a leggere le persone. Immagino che non sia molto differente dal tuo”, replicò solo Mick, e Keith non poté controbattere in alcun modo.

“Come sei finito là?”, chiese invece, cambiando discorso.

“Al bordello?”, chiese Mick per essere certo del punto della situazione, e Keith semplicemente annuì. “È una lunga storia… vedi… ho provato ad adattarmi in qualche modo… ma… la mia famiglia mi ha buttato fuori di casa quando ha scoperto che sono una queer… sono finito per la strada, e sono entrato in un brutto giro con la droga. Ho davvero cercato di trovarmi un lavoro normale, ma… c’erano dei ragazzi che hanno capito come stavano le cose. Loro mi hanno picchiato…”, disse prima di interrompersi a causa della sua voce che aveva iniziato a tremare per l’ennesima volta quella sera.

Keith gli diede un momento per riprendersi, bevendo un sorso della sua coca.

“Poi ho incontrato Betty… mi ha trovato e si è presa cura di me. Senza di lei… non sarei qua. Betty lavorava al bordello, all’epoca… è un’adorabile e fantastica donna anziana. A volte viene ancora al bordello e tutti la adorano. Lei è la più bella persona che io abbia mai incontrato”, continuò a raccontare Mick, con un sorriso sincero che faceva capolino sulle sue labbra mentre pensava a quella donna. “Sono ancora vivo solo grazie a lei, ed ora ho un tetto sulla testa. Se ne avessi avuta la possibilità, di certo non lo avrei scelto… ma è l’unica cosa che io possa fare nella mia situazione”, terminò, e suonò rassegnato.

“E non potresti trovare un altro lavoro?”

“Ho provato… molte persone non vogliono avere a che fare con me… e se qualcuno vuole… è sempre finita male, con qualche collega che inizia a spalarmi merda addosso, o ancora con qualcuno che mi picchia…”, sospirò Mick, e Keith si sentì dispiaciuto per lui.

Non sapeva cosa dire per aiutarlo, e rimase in silenzio, aspettando che Mick continuasse con la sua storia.

“Al bordello… a nessuno importa che io sia un ragazzo che porta altri uomini nella propria camera. Ci sono molti queer che sono diventati miei clienti perché non hanno altro posto dove andare. Non è così brutto…”, terminò Mick, prendendo poi un lungo sorso dal suo milkshake.

Keith si sentì piuttosto lusingato del fatto che Mick gli avesse raccontato quelle cose, che si erano rivelate incredibilmente personali. Riusciva a comprendere alla perfezione le sue ragioni e per questo si sentiva molto comprensivo nei suoi confronti.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”, volle sapere Mick qualche minuto dopo, quando ebbe finito di mangiare il suo panino.

“Lo faresti comunque”, replicò Keith, sorridendo un poco.

Mick non gli pose la domanda immediatamente, ma lo guardò come se stesse finendo di pensarci, e quando finalmente aprì la bocca, Keith ebbe l’impressione che Mick inizialmente non intendesse chiedergli ciò che disse invece.

“Stai con qualcuno, in questo momento?”

“Mia moglie se n’è andata più di un anno fa… sono praticamente sposato con il mio lavoro… è per questo che mi ha lasciato. Si è portata il nostro bambino con sé”, replicò Keith, bevendo gli ultimi sorsi della sua coca.

“Quanti anni ha?”

“Poco meno di due anni… non lo vedo da secoli…”, sospirò.

“Mi dispiace…”, disse Mick, e per un secondo sembrò che volesse distendere il braccio sul tavolo per toccare la mano di Keith, ma all’ultimo non lo fece.

“È colpa mia”, sospirò ancora Keith. “Hai finito di mangiare? Dovremmo andare”, aggiunse poi, perché non voleva approfondire troppo l’argomento.

Poco dopo, erano nell’ufficio del patologo, nei sotterranei della stazione di polizia, dove si trovava l’obitorio. Fortunatamente, il dottor Traynlor era ancora lì, perché era un irrefrenabile maniaco del lavoro. Era seduto alla scrivania e stava scrivendo qualcosa.

“Ho già detto tutto al sergente Allen, quando me lo ha chiesto”, disse Traynlor mentre continuava a scrivere.

“Sì, Murphy me lo ha detto. Sei riuscito a trovare qualcos’altro da quando hai parlato con lui?”, volle sapere Keith.

“Sì, sto scrivendo un breve resoconto preliminare”, replicò lui, continuando a guardare i suoi appunti. “Lo riceverai domani”, aggiunse prima che Keith potesse chiederglielo.

“Pensi sia possibile determinare se la stessa persona ha causato dei lividi grazie a degli schemi?”, sbottò quasi Keith, infastidito dalla poca attenzione che il patologo gli stava dedicando.

Il dottor Traynor interruppe la sua scrittura e guardò nella sua direzione per la prima volta. “Chi è lui e cosa ci fa qui?”, chiese appena vide Mick.

“È un testimone dell’omicidio al bordello. Ci sono dei lividi sul suo collo e ho pensato… magari potresti dargli un’occhiata? Li puoi comparare con quelli sul collo della vittima?”, spiegò Keith.

“Bene…”, disse il dottor Traynor, appoggiando la penna sul tavolo ed alzandosi. “Fammi vedere da vicino questi lividi”, decise poi, e successivamente lasciò l’ufficio per muoversi verso la sala d’esame dove c’era il corpo di Cassie.

Keith e Mick lo seguirono dentro la stanza congelata, la cui aria era densa di odore di decomposizione sotto vari strati di disinfettanti spray. Appena entrarono nella camera, Mick si fermò. Traynor aveva scoperto fino alle clavicole il corpo senza vita della ragazza e si era chinato su di lei per studiare i lividi sul suo collo.

“Io… io non riesco a vederla… a vederla così”, balbettò Mick scioccato, suonando terribilmente vicino alle lacrime. Il suo sguardo si puntò sul pavimento, come se si stesse rifiutando di pensare che Cassie era lì, a pochi metri da lui.

Era pallido, e Keith non sapeva se fosse per la puzza di cadavere o se per la vista del corpo della collega. Di certo, nonostante fosse entrato lì diverse volte, anche lui si stava pentendo di avere appena mangiato, e non riusciva ad immaginarsi come potesse essere per Mick.

“Va tutto bene, non sei tenuto a guardarla. Solo, rimani qua…”, disse Keith, guidando Mick fino al dottore, ma permettendogli di dare le spalle alla cella frigorifera. “Forse potrebbe aiutare per il caso”; gli ricordò, e Mick semplicemente annuì piano mentre si apriva la pelliccia e si toglieva la sciarpa.

“Togliti il cappotto”, disse Traynor appena ebbe finito di controllare la pelle violacea di Cassie.

Mick si tolse la pelliccia e Keith gli porse un braccio per tenergliela, mentre il patologo cercava di non apparire disgustato dal modo in cui era vestito Mick. Keith fece finta di niente, per non essere ulteriormente infastidito da quanto il dottore stesse trattando Mick come se lo orripilasse.

Quando il patologo toccò il collo del ragazzo, Mick trasalì dal dolore.

“Non potresti usare un po’ più di tatto?”, protestò Keith, senza riuscirsi a trattenere, mentre Mick si limitava a fissare il detective, senza osare dire nulla.

“Chiunque abbia causato ciò”, disse Traynor, come se non avesse sentito la parole di Keith, “la sua mano più forte è la destra”.

“Quindi puoi confermare che è destro?”, chiese a Mick, che si limitò ad annuire.

“Bene”, replicò Keith, donando a Mick un sorriso incoraggiante, come per non evidenziare ancora di più quanto tutto stesse diventando patetico.

“I lividi sulla vittima fanno intendere, in ogni caso, che l’aggressore era mancino”, continuò il patologo, e Keith memorizzò mentalmente queste informazioni.

“Quindi, escludi che possa essere la stessa persona?”, volle sapere Keith.

“Ne sono praticamente certo, sì. In più la persona che ha strangolato la vittima ha delle mani più piccole rispetto a quella che ha fatto questo”, aggiunse Traynor, indicando il collo di Mick. “La persona responsabile è un grosso, pesante ragazzo, sbaglio?”

“Sì…”, mormorò Mick, senza guardare direttamente il patologo.

Keith capiva che Mick si sentiva piuttosto infelice al pensiero di Henry e silenziosamente imprecò per il fatto che non ci fossero prove che lo incastrassero nell’omicidio.

“Posso… posso avere la mia pelliccia?”, chiese piano Mick, e Keith notò solo allora che stava leggermente tremando per il freddo, per colpa della leggerissima camicia trasparente che indossava.

“Certo”, rispose Keith, porgendogli l’abito e sentendo Mick ringraziarlo a bassa voce.

“Grazie per l’aiuto… mandami il resoconto domani”, disse poi Keith al patologo, che semplicemente mugugnò in risposta, chiudendo il frigorifero con il cadavere di Cassie e spostandosi nuovamente nel suo ufficio, senza dire un’altra parola.

“Possiamo uscire ora?”, chiese Mick, sembrando piuttosto a disagio.

“Ovviamente”, rispose Keith, e così uscirono dall’obitorio. Mick riprese a respirare normalmente. “Tutto… ok?”, volle sapere Keith appena arrivarono in cima alle scale che li aveva portati al piano terra.

Mick annuì in risposta, rimanendo in silenzio.

“Ti devo chiedere un’altra cosa. Pensi potresti sederti insieme ad uno sketcher e descrivergli Henry e quell’altro uomo che hai visto con Cassie? Potrebbe disegnare un abbozzo di identikit”, disse Keith mentre attraversavano la hall della centrale. Erano quasi le nove del sabato sera, quasi tutti avevano un posto migliore in cui stare.

“Se può aiutare…”, rispose lui con un’alzata di spalle.

“Dovrei guidare fino al bordello?”, gli chiese quando furono usciti dalla stazione. Fuori pioveva ancora, ma più piano questa volta.

Mick ci mise un po’ a rispondere, e quando finalmente parlò erano già entrambi seduti nella macchina di Keith.

“Potresti… magari potrei venire a casa da te, stanotte? Non voglio… non voglio rimanere da solo”, chiese, cogliendo Keith completamente di sorpresa.

Non c’era alcun flirt, né nemmeno un briciolo della sua usuale arroganza nelle sue parole. Al contrario, Mick sembrava quasi timido.

Keith sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto accettare, specialmente non in quel momento, quando entrambi sapevano alla perfezione che Mick aveva delle informazioni importanti riguardanti il caso. Eppure, anche se aveva detto di stare bene, non sembrava, e Keith non poteva biasimarlo, dopo quello che era accaduto.

Sembrava molto scosso dall’intera faccenda riguardante quel coglione di Henry, ma chi non lo sarebbe stato? Forse gli avrebbe fatto bene dormire in un posto diverso dal bordello, per una notte.

Fu per questo che alla fine Keith accettò, sperando di non pentirsene in futuro, e quando lo fece riuscì a sentire Mick sospirare dal sollievo.

Non parlarono molto durante il viaggio fino all’appartamento di Keith, e rimasero in silenzio ad ascoltare la stazione radio che trasmetteva musica country.

Quando scesero dalla macchina, Keith offrì una sigaretta a Mick, ma lui declinò l’offerta. “Ecco qua”, disse Keith appena aprì la porta del suo appartamento.

“È carino”, commentò Mick, entrando a sua volta nell’appartamento. C’erano solo due stanze, una cucina ed una camera da letto, nulla di speciale. C’erano diverse bottiglie di whiskey in giro, e nel lavandino diversi piatti sporchi. Il letto, ovviamente, non era stato fatto, considerate le condizioni nelle quali lui si era svegliato quella maina.

“È orribile”, replicò Keith, sbuffando, e Mick represse a fatica un sorriso.

“È tuo… meglio di niente”, disse, mentre stavano in salotto. Mick indossava ancora la pelliccia, anche se l’aveva slacciata.

“Immagino”, sospirò Keith. “Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Magari un po’ d’acqua, o un drink, o qualcos’altro?”

“No, grazie, sono solo stanco, io… io non sono riuscito a dormire bene la scorsa notte”, ammise Mick, che si era finalmente tolto il cappotto e l’aveva lanciato su una sedia.

Keith dovette distogliere gli occhi dall’immagine della parte superiore del corpo di Mick, che era perfettamente visibile sotto la sua maglietta quasi completamente trasparente. Avere anche solo un’idea de suoi addominali e dei suoi capezzoli sotto quel tessuto sottile lo aveva reso agitato.

Si sentì di nuovo la gola secca, e sentì il bisogno di schiarirsi la gola, costringendosi a grattarsi nervosamente la nuca per non cedere al desiderio di toccare Mick. Portarlo lì con lui probabilmente non era stata un’idea geniale.

Keith non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi come potesse essere attratto da lui in quel modo, senza avere mai pensato ad un uomo prima di allora. Non c’era assolutamente nessuna logica, e lui era un detective. Per lui la logica era tutto, e quelle circostanze lo confondevano infinitamente.

“Tu… tu puoi prendere il mio letto… io dormirò sul divano”, mormorò, deglutendo pesantemente e desiderando di potere semplicemente prendere una bottiglia di whiskey. Borbottò qualcosa sul prendere un asciugamano e altra roba per Mick.

“Keith?”, lo chiamò Mick, con voce incerta, mentre Keith si muoveva fino al bagno. Keith si voltò, guardando Mick con aria interrogativa. Il castano era in piedi, in mezzo al salotto, e si guardava intorno con sguardo perso, ed appariva fuori luogo, nei suoi vestiti troppo attillati e con i suoi occhi grandi contornati da una spessa linea di eyeliner.

Sembrava anche tremendamente triste e solo, quasi ansioso.

“Potresti… potremmo dormire insieme, magari”, osò finalmente chiedere, con una voce timida. “Solo dormire”, aggiunse poi, prima che Keith potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.

Keith sospirò, perché sapeva che questa non era un’ottima idea. Poteva anche essere un’idea peggiore rispetto a portare Mick in quel luogo, in effetti. Però poi Keith pensò ancora al fatto che Mick sembrava semplicemente esausto, e probabilmente era vero, voleva solo dormire un po’, quindi annuì leggermente prima di sparire in bagno.

Chiuse in fretta la porta ed andò dritto fino al lavandino, dove si gettò in faccia un po’ di acqua gelata sul viso per calmarsi, mentre si ripeteva che sarebbe andato tutto bene e avrebbero semplicemente dormito.

Dopo che Mick ebbe finito in bagno, tornò in punta di piedi nel soggiorno, dove trovò Keith, seduto sul bracciolo del divano con su una maglietta ed un paio di mutande, che fissava l’oscurità, con il viso illuminato dalle mille luci della città.

“Hai bisogno dei pantaloni e di una maglietta?”, gli chiese, mentre si alzava dal divano, portando Mick fino alla camera da letto. Ricordandosi che il giorno prima non indossava nulla sotto ai pantaloni di pelle arrossì.

“No, grazie… dormo sempre senza vestiti addosso”, rispose Mick, ed anche le sue guance si tinsero leggermene di rosso.

“Certo, ovviamente”, borbottò Keith sottovoce, iniziando a mettere in discussione le sue scelte. Probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio dormire sul divano, dopo tutto.

Si sdraiò senza dire altro, dando le spalle a Mick, mentre l’altro si toglieva la camicia che a malapena poteva essere chiamata in questo modo e poi si dimenava per sfilarsi anche quei dannati pantaloni di pelle. Dopo un momento sentì scivolare Mick sotto le coperte, dall’altra parte del letto.

“Puoi spegnere la luce”, mormorò, e Keith allungò la mano verso la lampada che aveva sul comodino per spegnerla.

Per un po’ rimasero lì, agli estremi del letto, mentre il cuore di Keith gli batteva forte in gola. Anche se sapeva che Mick voleva dormire, il fatto che fosse sdraiato con lui, nudo, lo rendeva molto nervoso. Non era eccitato, solo… confuso. Per avere portato Mick a casa e per stare dormendo con lui.

Keith onestamente non sapeva spiegare perché lo avesse accettato, e la spiegazione più sincera era che provasse infinita compassione e preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Anche perché non sapeva perché si comportasse così con un ragazzo che conosceva a malapena e che aveva incontrato per la prima volta solo il giorno precedente.

D’altra parte, però, si sentiva come se lo conoscesse meglio rispetto alla maggior parte della gente. Dubitava fortemente che Mick andasse in giro raccontando a tutti ciò che gli aveva confessato quella sera, alla tavola calda, e ciò lo faceva sentire stranamente connesso a lui e protettivo nei suoi confronti, cosa che Keith non sapeva giustificare affatto.

A parte che con il fatto di essere andato a letto con lui e che si fosse divertito più del dovuto e che gli fosse piaciuto davvero tanto. Eppure non aveva il coraggio di pensarci, non era il momento giusto quello, lo sapeva.

“Keith?”, sussurrò Mick, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Mh?”, fece semplicemente lui in risposta.

“Non proverò a fare niente, puoi rilassarti”, disse, e Keith riuscì quasi a sentire il sorriso nella sua voce.

“Sono rilassato”, rispose lui, suonando tutt’altro che tranquillo.

“Hai respirato a malapena in questi minuti”, replicò Mick, sembrando divertito.

Keith non sapeva come rispondere, quindi sospirò semplicemente.

“Mick?”, chiese dopo un altro po’, pensando quasi che l’altro si fosse addormentato.

“Sì?”

“Ieri sera… ti ho fatto male?”, voleva sapere. Dopo quello che Mick aveva ammesso riguardo ad Henry e dopo avere visto il suo collo nero e blu, sentiva il dovere di chiederglielo, perché si sentiva infinitamente in colpa.

“Come?”, chiese Mick in risposta, confuso. Keith lo sentì spostarsi e voltarsi verso di lui.

“È solo… quello che mi hai detto oggi su quel bastardo… lui… come ti ha ferito, ecco. Io… lui era con te, e… più tardi, quando noi… quando ti ho preso… ti ho fatto ancora del male?”, chiese, non senza arrossire. Era contento che fosse buio nella stanza.

Da quando Mick gliel’aveva raccontato e aveva notato a come reagiva al solo nominare quell’uomo, Keith non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Non riusciva a capire perché gli importasse così tanto, di solito non era così.

Eppure Mick aveva un qualcosa che lo rendeva protettivo nei suoi confronti. Probabilmente erano i suoi lineamenti morbidi ed il suo corpo fragile, o anche il fatto che sotto il suo aspetto audace ed arrogante Mick sembrava vulnerabile e prezioso.

“Non mi hai fatto del male, Keith”, disse Mick onestamente, e gli sfiorò la spalla.

Keith rabbrividì sotto a quel tocco, avvertendo che Mick ora era più vicino, ma non si voltò a guardarlo.

“Te l’ho detto, mi è davvero piaciuto. Sono serio… sei stato attento e gentile… l’ho adorato”, disse Mick con la sua voce sommessa, ed alla fine Keith si voltò verso di lui, vedendo la sagoma del suo viso illuminato dalla debole luce dei palazzi e dei lampioni.

“Stavo solo… me lo chiedevo”, rispose, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Sei la persona più riflessiva che conosco da molto tempo… ecco perché non ho voluto i tuoi soldi. Non mi hai fatto sentire uno schifo, un oggetto… andare a letto con te mi ha fatto sentire come se non fossi soltanto una prostituta, ma come se tu mi volessi davvero…”

“Perché io ti volevo”, ammise Keith, con il viso che si surriscaldava.

“Perché sei fuggito, allora?”

“Il caso…”. Sospirò. Non era tutta la verità.

“Non voglio complicare il tuo lavoro o cose del genere… so che non dovrei essere qui, non dovevo chiedertelo. Ma ero così… Cassie mi piaceva molto. A lei importava della gente, e… vederla lì, all’obitorio…”. A questo punto si fermò, e tirò su con il naso.

“Va bene, Mick. Avrei potuto riportarti al bordello, ma non l’ho fatto”, disse Keith.

“Perché non l’hai fatto?”

“Io… io non lo so. Perché… mi importa di te, immagino”, ammise Keith timidamente, e a quel punto riuscì a vedere che Mick piangeva davvero. “Va tutto bene…”, cercò di calmarlo, avvolgendo con cura le sue braccia attorno ai fianchi di Mick.

Stava tremando dai singhiozzi, si stringeva nella maglietta di Keith, con il viso appoggiato alla sua spalla. Keith strofinò delicatamente la schiena nuda dell’altro fino a quando i suoi singhiozzi non cessarono e non ricominciò a respirare in modo uniforme, lasciando andare la sua maglietta e spingendo una mano intorno al fianco di Keith.

“Stai bene?”, chiese Keith, continuandolo a tenere stretto, e Mick annuì contro la sua spalla.

“Sì, sto bene”, borbottò, e premette un bacio rapido e dolce sul collo di Keith. “Grazie”, sussurrò, vedendosi restituire un sorriso dal detective.

“Dormiamo un po’”, mormorò l’altro, e Mick annuì di nuovo.

“Buonanotte, Keith”, sussurrò Mick, strofinando la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo.

“Notte, Mick”, rispose, stringendolo un po’ di più. Non ci misero molto ad addormentarsi, abbracciati l’uno all’altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] lo sloppy joe's è un hamburger tipico americano, un hamburger la cui "ricetta base" è pane, carne macinata, cipolle caramellate e ketchup.


End file.
